


A Rose for Rogers

by Pastelbees



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, I'm just really sad and putting all my sad into characters, Mentions of War, Misgendering, Non-Binary Steve Rogers, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbees/pseuds/Pastelbees
Summary: a poem about Steve, alone after Bucky goes off to war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'll admit like I wrote this and then decided which character to apply it to but I went back and made it work better for Steve. But its like 200 words tops so eh...

Sometimes all she wanted was to be touched.

Forget love, forget hate, forget any feeling outside or in between those two because they didn't care if it was a saint or a sinner bringing palms together, as long as it meant there was some sort of human pressure.

Steve didn't want anything sexual, if it wasn't from the person who mattered then what did it matter?

But they needed something, anything.

Ze just wanted not to be reminded of hir existence.

The eb and flow of identity cast aside, 

Emotions allowed to roll away as though they were each a face of a die

cast as far as a shaking hand could throw, 

E knew there was something missing, something off that probably accounted for this ever so lonely desire but eir mind was deadset.

 Heart somehow both empty as a vase overturned and full as a church after tragedy, there was only one thing phe knew phe wanted.

But there was no warm embrace for ae, no hugging nor holding.

Maybe for her, but not for _him_.

For her, but not for _them_. 

For her. For her. For her.

But no, no not ever, for the other side.

Not when Steve's only comrade was fighting on another side.

 


End file.
